


Sparrow

by the_genderman



Series: My Poems [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birds, Flashbacks, Gen, He's working on it though, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bird rescue, window strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A sparrow hits the window of Sam's VA office.
Relationships: Riley/Sam Wilson (past)
Series: My Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Sparrow

A thump against glass and you raise your head  
Crane your neck, stiff from staring at a screen  
Reflection and glare  
A window.  
Take a moment to step outside.  
A song sparrow on the ground, stunned  
You lift it gently into the shoebox, kept for this purpose  
Dark and quiet.  
Not the prelude to a fall, but somewhere  
Safe.  
You sit by the window, under the tree, lean against the wall  
And wait.  
_Not a sparrow falls_ it’s said.  
Hold the box in your lap. Breathe. Wait.  
Don’t think about that.  
Don’t think about how  
He fell.  
You couldn’t catch him  
And he came home in a different kind of box.  
Sit.  
Breathe.  
A flutter, a scratching  
Lift the lid, peer in  
Bright eyes  
A flash of wings and it’s gone.  
You couldn’t save him, but maybe  
Maybe  
If you try hard enough  
You can save yourself.


End file.
